There has been known a technique in which a sensor case with a sensor module housed therein is attached on an inner surface of a tire via a rubber base, the sensor module being configured by integrating a sensor such as a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, an acceleration sensor and the like, a battery or a power generation element and a wireless device, and in which a condition of a running tire such as a tire inner pressure is detected and sensor information thus detected is transmitted to a vehicle side (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).